Saving Him
by ecc903
Summary: The unthinkable had happened and Stiles Stilinski was dead. Scott, Lydia, and the rest of the pack couldn't deal with the thought of being without Stiles so they came up with a plan. Deaton would send Scott and Lydia back in time to a day before the fight that took Stiles' life. But something goes wrong, and Scott and Lydia find themselves back to the night Scott was bitten.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody thought that Stiles would be there that night. Or that the omega werewolf would go for the only human, the only person that was defenseless save for a wooden bat.

Now here they were exactly seven days later standing at the Stilinski boy's funeral. There wasn't a dry eye at the cemetery as the casket was lowered into the earth.

Sheriff Stilinski was leaning on Melissa for support as he openly and unashamedly sobbed at the sight of the matching gravestones.

His wife and his son, both gone before their time. He had nobody left in the house he called home. The house that somehow seemed too big and too empty without his vivacious son in it. He had just gotten Stiles back from the ghost riders, he had just remembered his boy and now he was gone.

Meanwhile Scott was not fairing any better. He was staring blankly at the words on the tombstone in disbelief. He couldn't process the thought of Stiles being gone forever.

'M. 'Stiles' Stilinski

Loving son and friend

He will be forever missed'

The inscription just didn't do Stiles justice, Scott thought. He was much more than just a son and friend. He was a brother. Stiles was Scott's brother and he couldn't live without him. He wouldn't only be missed, he would be mourned day after day and not once forgotten.

Lydia was a wreck. She had been sobbing nonstop for a week since Stiles had taken his last breath. Everything had been great, perfect even, since they had gotten Stiles back four months ago. They had finally admitted their love for one another. Well if she was being completely honest, Lydia had finally admitted her love Stiles and Stiles just told her what she'd already known; that he loved her and he had for a long time. They were dating and everything was absolutely wonderful. He would greet her with a kiss on the cheek and say 'I love you' as a farewell. Now, all she could see was his shredded and bloody chest, and the vacant look in his whiskey eyes.

Malia was trying to keep it together, but without her anchor, she was a mess. In fact, at the moment she had to wear sunglasses and keep her hands in her coat pockets to hide the blazing, blue eyes and claws that wouldn't go away. Although, she knew she had to get used to it. With Stiles gone this would most likely turn into a daily occurrence. He was her anchor and without him, she would float adrift, lost at sea.

After the funeral, people gathered at the Stilinski household for a reception to try and remember Stiles in a positive way, not as the helpless and mangled body that his father and friends last saw him as.

Sheriff Stilinski was currently sitting on the couch, surrounded by people telling him how 'sorry for his loss' they were or how 'tragic and untimely' his son's death was.

He knew that it was tragic and untimely, and that those people pitied him. They pitied him, the poor man who had lost his wife and was left to raise a small boy by himself and now a poor man who had lost his only son and was left with nobody.

Meanwhile, Scott, Lydia, and Malia were up in Stiles' room, as they didn't want to be surrounded by the sadness of the 'party' downstairs.

Lydia sat on his bed where they shared many a night lounging on it and watching movies on his laptop. Of course he would watch 'The Notebook' whenever she wanted and in return she would watch 'Stars Wars'.

Malia was seated at his desk where he spent most of his free time researching the monsters that threatened their pack on what felt as if it was a daily basis.

Scott was pacing back and forth, scanning the posters and pictures plastered to his best friend's wall. There were 'Stars Wars'—which Scott still hadn't watched— posters and multiple pictures of him and Stiles as children. The pictures of them evolved from only him and Stiles, ever the loners, to pictures of the pack, and finally up to a picture of him and Lydia. Lydia was smiling into the camera as Stiles kissed her cheek in a dramatic matter.

"We need to fix this," Scott spoke in a wavering voice as he stopped pacing and turned to the girls.

Lydia had been clutching to a sweatshirt that still smelled of Stiles, a mixture of his aftershave and oil from Roscoe. Malia had been picking at her fingernails and trying to distract herself from the fact that she was in her dead anchor's room.

"How are supposed to fix this, Scott?" Lydia sighed brokenly. "As much as I hate to say this aloud, St-Stiles is... he's, he's just not coming back."

"He should've let me give him the bite," Scott said as his inner alpha began to come out. He turned to a recent picture of him and the boy in question and hit the wall beside it. "Why the hell didn't you let me help you?! Damnit Stiles, I need you to come back, please come back."

"He would've been miserable."

The trio looked up to see Sheriff Stilinski standing in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy.

"What?" Asked Malia in confusion.

"He saw what becoming a werewolf did to you Scott," the sheriff sighed.

He walked into the room and then continued to explain.

"It may have brought a lot of great things, but it also put so much extra stress on your shoulders," Sheriff Stilinski put a comforting hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You're not the same kid you were before all of this. You may not have noticed, but he did. You don't have that 'innocent asthmatic puppy-dog' air surrounding you anymore. He wouldn't have wanted to lose himself."

"I-I can help, Sheriff," Scott stuttered as he stepped closer to the sheriff. "I can bring Stiles back. I've been talking to Deaton a-and he said that there's some sort of ritual that can send people back in time."

Lydia sat up straighter against the head board of Stiles' bed. "What are you saying, Scott?"

"I'm saying that we can go back to a week ago and stop Stiles from ever going into the woods and anywhere near that omega."

"Scott you know I love you like a son and all," Sheriff Stilinski said as he approached the werewolf, "but if you're just sitting there and feeding me false hope, I don't think I could ever truly forgive you. This is Stiles we're talking about, the only family I've got left... Or had."

"It's not false hope, Sheriff," Scott followed the sheriff's lead and stepped forward. "I really and truly believe that we can save Stiles."

The sheriff smiled for the first time since his son's death. "Then what do we need to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it safe?" Mrs. McCall spoke as Dr. Deaton placed two vials of an amber liquid in her and Scott's hands.

"Perfectly safe, Melissa," Deaton assured the worried woman. "I wouldn't have even mentioned it to Scott if it wasn't."

"Why can't I come, again?" Asked Malia irritatedly as she eyed the vials.

"We need somebody here incase this doesn't work. You, my mom, and Sheriff Stilinski are going to need to stay here and make sure it works," Scott explained. "The change should be instantaneous and you shouldn't even remember Stiles being gone. If nothing happens and we just disappear, you need to get Liam, Mason, Corey, and Hayden and figure something out with them."

Malia nodded in understanding as Deaton spoke, "are you two ready?"

Lydia nodded determinedly. "Lets save Stiles."

"Good," Deaton smiled. "Now, you'll be transported into your past bodies, but you'll have all of the memories you currently obtain. After a while it will feel normal, and even almost like you're supposed to be there, but you'll remember your mission and hopefully succeed in it."

"Lydia," the sheriff said to Lydia a few moments later as Scott and his mother hugged, "Stiles really loved you, you know."

"I know," Lydia replied as she felt tears pricking at her eyes. "I really loved him too, Sheriff."

Suddenly the sheriff pulled the girl into a tight hug. "Thank you for doing this. I could never tell you how much it means to me that you're doing this for my boy."

Lydia wrapped her arms around the man as a tear finally leaked out of her eye. "I'd do anything for Stiles."

When they pulled away Deaton said, "now lay down on the tables I've set up, drink the contents of the vial, and I'll do the rest."

Scott and Lydia drank the amber liquid, lied down on the table and immediately began to feel sleepy.

•••

Scott's eyes suddenly popped open. Taking in his surroundings he noticed that he was no longer at the clinic on a metal table. He was in his bed at home, shirtless, and a lacrosse stick was lying next to him.

"What the hell," Scott muttered as he felt his seemingly long hair itch against his forehead.

Suddenly he remembered Lydia. She had come with him, but she wasn't there anymore. Scott scrambled around as he looked for his phone before finding it, tangled in the sheets.

Quickly, he dialed Lydia's number off the top of his head and put the phone to his hear. He was panting heavily, as the flailing around for his phone left him short of breath, something that hadn't occurred in a long time; since before he became a werewolf and still had asthma, now that he thought about it.

'Scott?' Came Lydia's shaky voice through the phone.

"Lydia?" Scott asked urgently. "Is that you?"

'Y-yeah, its me. Scott, I think we've gone back too far.'

Scott agreed. He had already had a sneaking suspicion that something was amiss from his long hair, shortness of breath, and his significantly smaller muscles.

"I think so too," Scott agreed slowly. "Do you know for sure? Have you seen a calendar?"

'I didn't have to because I-I,' replied Lydia, sounding like she was about to start bawling. 'I woke up next to J-Jackson.'

"Like platonically laying next to each other?" Scott asked hopefully while remembering all the times he had to watch Stiles break when he looked at Lydia and Jackson together.

'No,' cried Lydia, 'like I was laying next to him half naked. God, Scott, I feel sick to my stomach. I thought it was Stiles for a second and then when I saw Jackson I swear that I almost had a heart attack."

"Where are you now?" Asked Scott after a few moments of only Lydia's shaky and labored breathing.

'I'm driving home from his house.'

"Alright," Scott nodded even though she couldn't see him. "I'll meet you there."

'Scott, you can't,' Lydia disagreed. 'I checked the date on my phone when I got in the car... it's a day before school starts.'

"So?" Asked Scott, already slipping his shoes on. "Lydia, we've gotta go find Stiles to tell him about the omega. He's probably still awake at home and messing around with his crime board."

'Actually, right about now he's probably on his way to your house. Scott, it's the night before sophomore year.'

"The night I was bitten," Scott said in understanding. "Lydia, we could stop it. We could stop everything. If I'm not a werewolf, Stiles doesn't die. Allison doesn't die, or Boyd or Erica, even Aiden."

'Yeah, but think of all the good we could do. We know what's gonna happen so we can stop it before it gets out of hand. We need to be able to defend them. You need to be able to defend them, Scott. If you're not a werewolf who will help save them.'

"But, then we're both gonna have to get bitten again to get our powers back," Scott sighed as he sat down on his bed, the sweatshirt he was planning to put on still in hand.

'Ugh, Peter Hale's dirty mouth on my stomach again. Disgusting.'

"Just think about it," Scott chuckled. "Maybe this time around you can have Stiles' dirty mouth on your stomach a lot sooner."

"Who's stomach is my dirty mouth gonna be on?"

Scott's head snapped up toward the sound of the voice that, at one point, he thought he'd never hear again.

"Cause I'm down, I just wanna know who," Stiles smiled goofily as he clambered into Scott's room through the window ungracefully.

"St-Stiles," Scott whispered hoarsely as he looked at the young boy who had a familiar silly grin on his face and innocent eyes that gleamed with a curiosity that Scott hadn't seen in them for a while.

'Scott, is that him? Oh god, it is. Please put me on speaker, I need to hear his voice.'

"You alright, buddy?" Stiles asked as he stepped toward his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah," Scott stuttered, his breath leaving his body at the sight of his whole and alive friend.

"Dude, you sound a little outta breath," Stiles chuckled. "Maybe you should take a puff off your inhaler. You're gonna need it, cause we're going on an adventure."

Scott nodded numbly as Lydia practically sobbed in his ear, begging to talk to Stiles.

"Hey, do you still have any of that killer pie your mom made the other night?" Stiles asked as he headed toward the door. When Scott didn't answer he continued, "I guess I'll go look myself. I'll let you get decent and finish talking to your little mystery friend about my dirty mouth and what I put it on. And since when have you gotten friends that aren't me?"

With a chuckle, Stiles then walked out the door, tripping up slightly in the door way, before walking down the hallway and out of sight.

"I just saw him Lydia," Scott laughed happily as tears gathered in his brown eyes. "He was alive, and breathing, and making dumb jokes. He's alive. My best friend's alive. My brother's alive."

'I need to come see him, Scott, please let me come see him,' Lydia pleaded with the still human boy.

"You can't," Scott sighed. "He would have a heart attack if you showed up on his doorstep in the middle of the night."

'Technically I'd be showing up at your doorstep," Lydia protested weakly.

"Lydia-"

'No, I get it,' Lydia cut him off. 'But I swear to god, Scott McCall, if you even attempt to keep me away from him tomorrow I will personally neuter you.'

Scott gulped, "understood. Now I gotta go. Stiles alone with sugary food is never a good thing, and right now he's downstairs with a whole pie."

'Okay, just be ready to pry me off of him in school tomorrow before I make too much of a scene and freak him out.'

"Lydia, if you even make eye-contact with him he'll be over the moon with joy," Scott laughed. "Never mind you touching him. He'll probably have an stroke and drop dead of shock."

'Seriously? Drop dead?' Scott could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Sorry, too soon?"

'Yep.'

•••

The next day as Lydia stepped out of her car and began to walk towards the school, she could feel her heart beating out an unsteady rhythm in her chest.

"Hey Lydia," she looked up to see a brunette girl waving to her with a smile.

"Sorry, can't talk right now, um," Lydia began before pausing. Crap, what was that girls name? It had been years since Lydia last talked to her. "Um, Catherine."

"It's Carmen," said the girl, Carmen, in a disbelieving voice. "We're like best friends. How could you forget my name?"

"I, uh-" Lydia stopped when she spotted Scott, climbing off of a bike and propping it up on the bike rack. "Gotta go, bye Casey."

"Carmen!" The girl shouted as Lydia walked toward Scott.

"Scott," She whispered to him, knowing he could hear her.

"Hey," Scott met her in the middle and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Lydia nodded a small smile gracing her face. "I'm better than I've been since it happened. But, Scott, I found something last night."

"What?" Scott immediately questioned her.

"This," Lydia takes a folded picture out of her purse and hands it to him. "I found it on my nightstand."

Before unfolding it, Scott noticed writing on the back and read it.

'Lydia, Scott, and Stiles

April 8th, 2017

Stiles' 18th Birthday'

Scott opened the picture and immediately smiled at what he saw. It was a picture of him, Lydia, and Stiles at Stiles' 18th birthday party at the sheriff's house. It was only a small affair, with Scott's mom, the sheriff, and the rest of the pack and Stiles had insisted that he got a picture with his girlfriend and best friend.

Then Scott's smile turned into a confused expression as he handed the picture back to Lydia.

"How'd it get here?" He asked her.

"I put it in my pocket just in case things went wrong and we got stuck somewhere. I wanted a picture of all of us happy and together," Lydia explained as she put it back in her purse. "I didn't think it would really come with me, but I guess it did."

"That's incredible, Lyd-" Scott began before being interrupted by an eager voice.

"Let me see it!"

Lydia's head shot up and she saw what she'd been wishing to see for what felt like forever.

There he was, Stiles was racing toward the two quickly, tripping over his own feet in the process. He was in such a rush he didn't even notice Lydia until he got to the two, panting for breath.

When he saw the girl his jaw dropped. "S-Scotty, I think I'm hallucinating."

"Stiles," Lydia whispered with tears gleaming in her eyes. She then lunged forward and wrapped him up in a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"Definitely hallucinating," Stiles surmised as his breathing got heavier.

"Lyds," Scott chuckled as he layer a hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You need to let him go before he has a panic attack."

"Too late," wheezed Stiles over dramatically as he waved his hands toward Scott behind Lydia's back. "Gimme your inhaler before I pass out."

"C'mon," Scott took Lydia by the waist and pulled her gently away from Stiles.

"Dude," Stiles said to Scott in a rather loud whisper. "You just touched her. You touched Lydia Martin."

"Don't make it sound that perverted," Scott rolled his eyes.

"Y-you're looking at me," Stiles stuttered as he saw Lydia staring at him. "Why a-are you looking at me?"

"Because you're so cute and you're here and you're perfect," Lydia rambled nervously, something that she only ever did around Stiles, who was the only person that could get her flustered.

"Scotty, I'm gonna pass out," Stiles said before stumbling slightly. Scott caught him and set him upright.

"Let's just get to class," Scott suggested, "because after school we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
